This invention relates generally to clamps, and particularly to clamps of the type having general utility.
Heretofore, C-shaped yolk clamps have been devised, usually made of cast steel or drop forged, which are provided with a pressure screw upon which a ball or a ball swivel pad is attached. This ball or pad is brought to bear pressure upon material which rests against an anvil or rigid end of the C clamp, which also may or may not have a ball mounted swivel pad attached.
The just described prior art clamps have had numerous problems associated with their usage. For example, they have experienced slippage when adequate pressure to hold work is applied. They have marked or marred materials being so held. They have had very limited application and have been virtually impossible to use on materials of a shape other than flat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamp which may securely hold any type material to which the prior art C-shaped clamps are applicable, with optimal pressure and with no scarring or marring.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clamp which can incorporate a wide range of materials for use as pressure surfaces while leaving no area of solid material fabrication outside its domain.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clamp which may hold metal, wood, plastic, rubber, and glass without damage or scarring.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a clamp capable of securely holding irregularly shaped surfaces during their fabrication such as by welding, gluing and riveting.